Long forgotten
by Skye Cody
Summary: 7 years ago Ray and Aki made a promise.But when they meet after so long Ray does not remember anything. Will Aki be able to make Ray remember, or......(not one of those happily ever after stories, plz R&R)
1. The past

Chapter 1/The past  
  
It wasn't what you'd really call "my day", when this all started, but I guess I'll tell you about it.Me and my mother lived in the poorest area of Moscow, and revolution had been going on. If you'd really listen, you'll hear two sounds every sinle night.One: a gunshot, two:someone's cry, and a loud thud meaning that its over.They're dead.And the worst part would be, that you might be next.We live in a hidden basement under a house, but the piercing screams you'll never miss.It was always cold in the basement, and it was always cold everywhere. Sometimes when I had to go outside to buy bread or something else to eat for a week, I would always see dead troops of things that once used to be people, gazing up at me with their frozen, cold eyes. And I still feel that shiver run down my back, every time I try to remember.  
  
I was shiverring in my only sweater, that was covered in dirt, and the red barely showed.My mother was pacing around the room, and crying over our last piece of wood.Our stove-like fireplace was the only thing that kept us alive, and even now, there were no more hopes.  
  
"Calm down mother."I gently hugged her."We'll survive."  
  
I was only seven years old, but I clearly understood our situation. I knew things that even some 13 year olds never heard of.Generally speaking, I was very mature.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"We'll try at least, no matter what."  
  
"Maybe I should go and try to find some wood."I suggested.  
  
"And get killed?"She shook her head."No.Stay here"  
  
"But mother, you know how good I am at sneaking."I begged her.  
  
She hesitated.  
  
"As long as you promise me to stay alive."  
  
I put my hand to my heart.  
  
"I promise."  
  
The night was very cold, and even though I was very athletic, my heart was weak.The doctor said that there's nothing we could do, and that I'll die no matter what when I'm around seven.So far I'm alive, but I'm still weak.  
  
I saw some guards guarding the wood, and I carefully sneaked around the back, my shoes not making any sound on the soft snow.  
  
I was able to grab a couple of pieces, and then noticed that if I grab any more I would get caught. I slowly headed home.  
  
Suddenly I saw some people slowly moving.It was a boy of my age and a mother.They looked completely frozen and helpless.I ran up to them.  
  
"Excuse me?Do you need help?"I asked.  
  
"Thats alright, you go on now before you catch a cold."Said the woman.  
  
"Please come with me.I'm sure my mother won't mind guests."  
  
"Thank you, but we can't."The woman smiled at me.  
  
I wasn't going to give up, not yet at least.I placed the wood in my pockets, grabbed the boy's hand and then the woman's.  
  
"Follow me."And I started walking.  
  
My mom was surprised to seee anyone, especially strangers.I explained to her the situation and she agreed to let them stay.  
  
She and the woman prepared some hot soup, while I laid the injured boy on the bed, and took care of him.  
  
"What's...... your.....name?"He asked weakly.  
  
"Aki Shriou."I answered.  
  
"I'm....Ray...Ray Kon."  
  
He had a deep scratch in his stomach and it would certainly leave a scar there for the rest of his life.  
  
"Thanks.."He whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
I never got an answer.  
  
"Promise me...that one day we'll meet again."He gave a weak smile.  
  
"I promise."I took his hand, and placed it near my cheek.  
  
In a couple of days when Ray got better, he and Mrs.Kon, left for China.Luck, as they said.Not a lot of people were able to go out of Russia.It was a prison.  
  
Before they left, Ray said it once again.  
  
"One day!Promise?"He yelled out of a window from the train.  
  
I shook my head in response, and smiled.And when the train left, I answered.  
  
"I promise."  
  
****************************************  
  
So this takes place seven years ago, and in the next chapter it'll be the present, seven years from this. If you liked the story, I will love to get reviews (pretty please). 


	2. The announcement of the trip

Yahooo!!!!My summer break has finally started so I'll be updating a lot.Thank u people for the nice reviews I got on this story!Well here's the second chapter!  
  
Chapter 2/The trip announcment  
  
I looked at the black and white photo of me and Ray over and over again.Seven years. Seven whole years I haven't heard from him. Not that I will.We became such friends in such a short time, but it was over before it started. My mother forgot Ray and his family as well.  
  
I was fourteen now.A teen age.I have changed a lot. Well first of all, we moved to Canada, then my heart began getting better, but sometimes I still get the attacks. My heart is a big problem. I still remember the doctor saying that I'll probably die at the age of 14 or 15.   
  
I was the most unpopular girl at school. I never wore tight jeans, see-through shirts, never.There were five miss populatities at out school. Mandy, Darla, Anett, Betty, and Michelle.Betty and Michelle were the absolute popular ones, and the other three girls, were their friends and followers.And there were six most popular guys. Mark, Dan,Matt,Tyler, Malikai,and Yuri. They were all "buds", and all but Malikai were boyfriends with the popular girls.   
  
Mark and Mandy.  
  
Tyler and Michelle.  
  
Betty and Yuri.   
  
Dan and Anett.   
  
Matt and Darla.  
  
No one knew why Malikai didn't like anyone. He was the cutest one of them, but never even bothered to go up to a girl and ask her to dance, at the school dances.  
  
The girls always hated me. They would smirk whenever I walked by, and laugh when I accidentaly tripped.   
  
I had five friends. Laura, Katie, Ally (al-i),Margarett, and Linda. Margarett was my very best friend. She knew everything about me and i knew everything about her.She even knew about Ray.I always knew that she had a crush on Malikai, but she never bragged about it. I always envied her. I told her, but she laughed and told me that she envied me because I suffered so much in my childhood, and she was living rich. She was very beautiful. She could have been one of the popular girls, but because of her style, she didn't fit in. She always wore beautiful gowns and long dresses. I never saw her wearing pants, and even short skirts!  
  
Margarett had beautiful blonde hair. It always glittered in the sunlight. She never put it up.I was pretty as well , but not like her. I had long golden-brown hair, which I would sometimes put up or keep down.I had bangs, but usually I would put them behind my ears.   
  
It was the news that our teacher made that everyone was talking about.The announcment that our teacher made.  
  
"Settle down class!Settle down."He gestured his hands for us to sit down.'' I have some news which you will probably be glad about."  
  
The popular girls smirked, and shook their heads.  
  
"We will be going on a 5 day camping trip!You will have a free choice to divide your self into groups of six, and will be placed in cabins.We will do fun and inter....."  
  
Nobody listened to the rest.The six boys already made up their mind about going into the same cabin, and the popular girls were looking for one more person in their class to go with them. I saw Michelle look at Margarett, and then say something to the girls, but the shook their heads.Then her eyes landed on me.She smiled cruelly.She said something to the girls and they knodded, and gigled.I was planning to go with my friends, when Michelle walked up to me.  
  
"So Aki,did you pick your cabin yet?"She asked simply.  
  
"Ummm......no."I hesitated, and looked over where my friends were waiting for me.  
  
"Well maybe you'd like to go with us. After all, we still have a free space in our cabins."She smiled.  
  
"I'll......um......think about it."I said and walked away.  
  
********************  
  
"That's alright with us."Margarett smiled."It'll be a nice experience for you.You never were in the same room as those girls before.It'll be fun."  
  
My friend were all saying that I'm lucky to go, and that they wouldn't mind.They practically kicked me out.Well they were still my friends. The useless Sarah didn't have a cabin to go to, so they accepted her.She was useless, because Sarah was always in her own world.She bumped into posts, sleepwalked, talked to her lunchbox.  
  
She had mental difficulties.  
  
So that day i came up to Michelle, and said that I will go with them. She said nothing, but a mysterious smile flashed across her face.  
  
"Alright, you'll go with us. Cabin 8."She said.  
  
"Hey Michelle!"Betty called."The guys are in cabin 9, we could visit them sometimes."  
  
"What a good idea."Michelle looked over at Tyler.He looked back and smiled.  
  
I shook my head so lightly that no one saw.  
  
********************  
  
That day I walked home alone. It was the first time, but I didn't care. My friends were with Sarah, trying to figure her out.  
  
I saw Malikai walikg home on the other side of the street. He didn't look at me, he just stared straight ahead of himself. I sighed. Little did i know that Malikai was going to answer all my questions.  
  
***********************  
  
Well now everything is starting to clear up,and as it is a romance fic, I just thought to put up pairings. And no, Malikai is not Ray, or going to become Aki's boyfriend.Hope you enjoyed!Next chapter coming up soon!Please review on your way out. 


	3. Surprising news

Gee I see that this fic is slowly becoming better.^____^Maybe it is. I might actually be able to get about 30 reviews when i'm on chapter 10!  
  
Ray:Dream on....  
  
Jacky:*cough*  
  
Ray:You know i didn't mean that!*blushes, and backs away*  
  
Chapter 3/The trip  
  
I forgot to pack my bag, so i was rushing on the very last day.I brought tons of CDs, and some books, and dropped in a couple of nice snacks.Well that was the extra, that I didn't tell my mom about.   
  
Magarett kept telling me, I'll be alright, and there's nothing to worry about.I hoped she was right.  
  
**************  
  
On the bus, I sat with Darla.She didn't pay any attention to me, and i was glad.Well she was busy talking with the other girls or flurting with Matt.I stared in disgust, as she twidled her fingers through his shirt trying to get under.I just hope no one saw my expression. I noticed Malikai sitting beside the window, as usual, staring at the empty highway.Personally, I liked to do that as well.You could find amazing things there.As well as people showing signs to others.  
  
I gazed at the magestic beauty of the forest.Through the open window I heard beautiful songs of the birds.Some were sad, others content.as I noticed Darla look at me, I quickly reached into my bag, and took out my CD player.I put it on, knowing no one would bother talking to someone who will keep asking "pardon" or just the plain "what?".Darla turned away, and continued talking.  
  
The other bus got near to ours, and I saw Margarett wave at me, and show me a sign that meant "don't be so nervous".I signed back that i'll be fine, and she smiled.Their bus raced ours, and that was all the time that i talked, or rather signed to Margarett.  
  
I taped my finger against my knee while listening to music, when I heard the bus wheels screech, meaning that we've come to a stop. I looked out the window.Miles of spring green forests stretched out as far as I could see.The cabins were small wooden huts, painted in a thich coat of red.The roofs were black, and each cabin had two windows.There were about 16 cabins, excluding the large roomy buildings that were the teachers cabins, and the dining rooms or washrooms. I walked off the bus.Fresh air filled my lungs. I always wanted to see real forests.After all in the old days of Russia what was there besides dead troops?I got caught up in my thoughts and only realized that when someone shook my shoulder.It was Michelle.  
  
"We have to go to our cabin."She shook her head and sneered.  
  
I followed them.Our cabin had a big number eight painted on it. Darla cicked on the lightswitch, and the small room was filled with dim light. There was one bunk bed and five single beds.The girls got the single beds, and I was left with a bunk bed all to myself.I piled my bag on the bottom and climbed up to the top.It was really nice up there. A cotton matrass with a faded green color lay on the bed. I put my bedsheets, my pillow and my warm blanket on, and climbed back down.I started walking towards the door.  
  
"Where are "you" going?"Mand stressed the you to make it sound as nasty as possible.  
  
"To explore.I have the right to go wherever I want."I shot back, not turning aroung.  
  
They shrug their shoulders and went back to talking.  
  
I explored around the woods, looking for......I didn't know, I just felt as if I was.I found nothing, but at least I got to see real nature.  
  
That night the girls went to cabin #9.Th guys cabin.I was left alone, for two minutes.Malikai walked in the room, and without saying a word fell on a bed.  
  
"How come.....you're not hanging out with them?"I asked.  
  
"I really don't want to see people make out or something like that."  
  
I understood exactly what he meant.  
  
"You really made a big mistake going with them."He said.  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah, you should've gone with your friends, these people are going to give you a nightmare as a life."  
  
"Thats true..."  
  
"You're friends with Margarett, right?"  
  
"Yeah...why'd you ask?"  
  
"Oh nothing...actually...."  
  
"Yeah what is it?"  
  
"Can you promise not to tell anyone?''He asked.  
  
"Sure."I made a cross under my collar bone.(represents a promise)  
  
"Well does she ever speak about me?"  
  
I looked at him.  
  
"No! Don't get me wrong! I didn't mean it that way!....."He continued on talking.  
  
"Yes, she does."  
  
He stopped and looked at me carefully.  
  
"Really?"He asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What does she say about me?"  
  
"Oh not much, just what a nice guy you are or something like that.You like her, don't you?"  
  
"Well....sorta...yeah."He blushed.  
  
"Don't worry i won't tell.After all she likes you too."  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
"you can ask her to hang out with you tommorow, go exploring or something."I suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
We were silent for a couple more minutes.  
  
"How come you don't like anyone?"  
  
"Me?Dunno, just probably waiting for the right guy."I answered qickly.  
  
"Oh I see.There's this new guy coming to our school after the trip.A friend of mine."  
  
"And why should I care?"  
  
"He's about the same attitude as you.His name is Ray."  
  
My head shot up at the sound of the three letters.Could he really be?  
  
"Do you know his last name by any chance?"I asked trying to put on a completely careless look on my face.  
  
"I'd have to be an idiot not to remember it.Ray Kon."  
  
My eyes widened in surprise.It had to be him.  
  
*********************  
  
There ya go, sorry for not updating for so long, but just two reviews, and I'll update, k?  
  
~Jacky~ 


	4. Ray

So you guys really think this story's ok? You guys kept saying, I wonder what's gonna happen when Aki sees Ray.You'll be surprised.  
  
But I'm not getting to that part yet.Haha!Ok this chapter will be confusing, but its now writtend from ray's POV.  
  
Chapter 4/Ray  
  
I woke up from the dream that I kept having, shaking all over. I   
  
must've fallen asleep for a while.I hate having that dream.  
  
Me and my mother walked on, not saying a word.I got beat up, and   
  
had a deep long cut in my chest and stomach, while trying to   
  
protectmy mother.We were in Russia with no place to go, and this   
  
girl comes up, and leads her to her home.I ask the girl her name, and   
  
thats when I wake up.  
  
Such a strange dream, yet it seems so real.Everytime I ask my   
  
mother if we ever were in Russia she laughs, and says I have quite an   
  
imagination.Ilive in China right now, but we're going to move.I'll   
  
really miss my school, my karate training, and especially Otsuki, my   
  
girlfriend.  
  
I ran out of my room, down the stairs and outside.I completely   
  
forgot I was supposed to meet Otsuki!I kept running as fast as I   
  
could.I was already five minutes late.I bumped into some lady with a   
  
stroller, and ran on.I could hear her screaming curses at me, but I was   
  
in a hurry to apologize.I was almost there.  
  
I saw the place where I was supposed to meet Otsuki.I saw   
  
her.....but not alone.She was leaning against the wall kissing some   
  
guy.Tenzo.The popular guy in our school.My best friend.  
  
I took a step forward.Otsuki opened her eyes and realized I was  
  
standing there with my arms crossed.  
  
She gasped.  
  
"Ray! I-I can explain!He fell onto me and it looked like we were   
  
kissing, but we weren't!Really!"She looked at me.She knew I didn't   
  
believe her.  
  
"You were in that position for the last five minutes!"I growled.  
  
"Ray..she's telling the truth!"Tenzo shouted.  
  
"Yeah right.Well I was going to say good-bye to both of you   
  
anyway.Because I am leaving to Canada.So good-bye, Tenzo, good-  
  
bye Otsuki."I sneered, and walked away.  
  
I couldn't believe what I had just seen. I saw them once before   
  
together, but Otsuki claimed that they just met, and Tenzo offered her   
  
a walk home.I was stupid enough to believe her last story, but not   
  
this time.  
  
I was almost back home when I spotted Otsuki running towards me.  
  
"Ray!"She shouted.Tears rolled down her soft cheeks.Her black hair   
  
fluttered in the wind.  
  
"What do you want?"I growled.  
  
She threw her arms around me.  
  
"To explain what really happened."She embraced me in a long kiss,   
  
but I stood there emotionless.  
  
"Right."I rolled my eyes.  
  
"He attacked me Ray!And then he pinned me to the wall and started   
  
kissing me.I tried to resist, but he was too strong!I had to give in!"  
  
I knew that she was lying, but I made a look as if I believed her.Tenzo   
  
wouldn't attack his best friends girlfriend.Even if he did like her.  
  
"Do you believe me, Ray?I love you."Her dark eyes gazed into mine.  
  
"Yes."I said.She hugged me even tighter, and kissed me again.  
  
"Well I guess I won't be seeing you for much longer. But we can still   
  
be friends right Ray?"  
  
I knew that meant something else:"Luckily you won't be here, so I can   
  
have Tenzo and forget about you."I nodded, and said good-bye. I was   
  
really angry.  
  
******  
  
That night I chatted with Malikai, a friend of mine on the internet.He   
  
lives in Canada, and I'm moving there, and the best part is, I'm going   
  
to his school.  
  
Malikai:  
  
Hi  
  
Ray:  
  
Hey*sigh*  
  
Malikai:  
  
What's rong man?  
  
Ray:  
  
My girlfrend cheated on me.I saw her making out wit ma best budd.Or so called best bud.  
  
Malikai:  
  
That's harsh, I guess I'm lucky I don't hav a girlfrend, even though I do like someone.  
  
Ray:  
  
U mean Margarett  
  
Malikai:  
  
Yea  
  
Malikai:  
  
So when r u moving?  
  
Ray:  
  
Tommorow, I'll be at ma new house at around six, maybe we can hang out  
  
Malikai:  
  
Yea, I'll show you aroung and all, ah geez!  
  
Ray:  
  
Wha?  
  
Malikai:  
  
Gotta go.Sori.Well c ya tomorow, lol.  
  
Ray:  
  
yea, tommorow.  
  
************************  
  
Okay people.I have typed up about three chappies ahead so if you want me to update, u know what to do.  
  
~Jacky~ 


	5. When Ray arrived

I had more time to type up this story, cause I'm starting to really like it. Thanks to all the faithful reviewers: Feona, Zoea, Reicu, Amethyst11, and Raymond Kon.  
  
Chapter 5/When Ray arrived  
  
I sat on my bed at home, thinking.I was way too exited to pack for   
  
school. I finally realized, I was going to be late, and picking up my   
  
books, and putting them inside my red and black bag, I raced for my   
  
closet.I pulled on my school uniform,(like in CCS, exept the skirt is   
  
red with a green stripe at the bottom, and its longer)and my black   
  
knee high boots.They were sooo uncomfortable.  
  
I met Margarett outside, and we walked to school together. She   
  
noticed I was fidgeting.Trying to make my hair straighter, retying my   
  
black ribbon, and pulling on my uniform coat.  
  
"You sure are nervous!"She laughed.  
  
"And you know why."I smiled.  
  
"Do you think he'll remember me?"I asked her.  
  
"Of coursehe will!You were best friends!"  
  
We got quiet.I really wanted to tell her about Malikai liking her, but   
  
if I did, he'd probably beat me up.And I did not want that to happen.  
  
*********************  
  
"Students, I would like to introduce to you two newcomers. Linda,   
  
and Ray.Linda is from US, and Ray's from China.I would like you all   
  
to give them a warm welcome."Ms.Toji said.  
  
Everybody clapped.  
  
****************  
  
By the end of the day I saw Tyler say something to Michelle which   
  
made her gasp.I only heard a part of their conversation.Tyler said   
  
something about breaking up.Then he walked off with Linda.   
  
Ray however walked up to Michelle, and offered her a tissue.She   
  
smiled, and brushed her golden blond hair from her face.  
  
School day ended and it was time to talk to Ray.I saw him walking   
  
in the garden hall.I ran up to him, and stopped at about a ten step   
  
distance.  
  
"Ray!"I smiled.  
  
He looked at me.  
  
"Huh?Who are you?"  
  
"It's me Aki, don't you remember?"  
  
"What are you talking about?I don't know you!Just get away from   
  
me!"  
  
"Ray!"She reached out her hand.  
  
"You're crazy!Go away!"  
  
::Ray's POV::  
  
I took a couple of steps back.Who was she, anyway? I saw a tear roll   
  
down her cream coloured face, as her eyes grew a little wider.The   
  
strong wind untied her ribbon, and her long, dark brown hair fluttered   
  
in the wind, and she didn't bother to retrieve it.I realized that she was   
  
pretty, but crazy.  
  
I took off.  
  
On my way, I bumped into someone on my way.It was Michelle.  
  
"Watch where you're go-"She looked up."Oh Ray!Hi!"She smiled.  
  
"Hi Michelle, sorry."  
  
"It's okay."She picked up her books.  
  
"Um...Ray, I was wondering..."She bit her lip."If you'd like to hang   
  
out with me tommorow night?"  
  
"Uh.. yeah, I guess."I remembered that girl.  
  
"Oh Ray!You're just ever so wonderful!"She threw her arms around   
  
me, dropping her books, and kissed me.  
  
Then she picked up her books.She scribled something on a scrap of   
  
paper, and handed it to me.  
  
"My address.Can you pick me up?"She asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Oh I gotta go.See ya tommorow!"She winked and ran off.  
  
*********************************  
  
Poor Aki, don't ya think?Well thanks for reading, next chapter will be posted soon! 


	6. Night Out

Chapter 6/ The dance  
  
:Still Ray's POV::  
  
Friday night came really fast.I pulled on a long blue t-shirt with a   
  
chinese dragon on it, and a pair of baggy black pants.I walked over to   
  
Michelle's house.  
  
It was a mansion!Michelle was waiting for me outside.  
  
"Aww, no transportation!You sure don't know how to treat a girl   
  
yet."She laughed.  
  
We walked to a night dance club.It went on every friday, as Malikai   
  
told me.It had a glowing pink sign that said "Dance night club".We   
  
walked in, Michelle leading the way.We were walking down the   
  
curved steps that lead to a basement.The steps were made out of  
  
marble, and the walls were out of glass.The staircase was in the   
  
middle of the room!Loud music played, and most of the people were   
  
dancing.Others were on the second floor balcony, and wre chatting or   
  
making out.The rest were at the counter, drinking.  
  
"I went here before, it's awesome!"Michelle said as we walked into   
  
the crouded room.  
  
We walked in.Michelle pointed at the other side of the room, near the   
  
drink bar, and we walked over.There were Michelle's best friends.   
  
Michelle walked over to them.  
  
"Hey guys!This is Ray, my new boyfriend!"She smiled.  
  
"Hey!"Darla cried out.  
  
"Hi."I answered.  
  
They started talking.  
  
"Um..Michelle.I'll go for a drink, k?"I asked.  
  
She nodded, and went back to talking with her friends.  
  
I walked over to the counter, where a bald guy was standing.  
  
"What do you want?"He asked.  
  
"Ice tea."I said.  
  
He threw in some ice, and the tea.Then he put a lemon at the side, and   
  
a straw.  
  
"Here.Two bucks."He handed me the drink.  
  
I paid up the bill.I leaned against the counter, and started drinking.I  
  
almost dropped the drink when in the reflection of my glass I saw the   
  
same girl, that I saw in school.She wasn't paying any attention to me   
  
this time though.She was wearing a short tight black skirt, a red top,   
  
revealing her belly button, a short,short sleeved black jean coat, that   
  
was shorter than her top.It had a red dragon on the back.And she was   
  
wearing tall black leather boots, that were a little higher than her   
  
knee.Her hair was tied up high in a ponytail, and she was slowly   
  
drinking her ice tea.  
  
I hid behind my drink.She finished her ice-tea, paid the bill, and   
  
walked away.  
  
What was she doing here?I walked back to Michelle and we danced   
  
for a while.It got my mind of that girl.I shook her out of my head. On   
  
the way back, I didn't talk to Michelle.I didn't knoww hat to talk   
  
about at all.I started thinking about that girl again.Michelle seemed to   
  
read my thoughts.  
  
"Ignore her."She said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That girl you were gocking at, near the counter."  
  
"I wasn't gocking!I just recognized her from earlier, that's all."I   
  
smiled.  
  
"Oh I know that!I was just teasing ya!"She laughed."But anyway,   
  
don't pay attention to her, she's odd.And a tomboy!Ech!"She made a   
  
face.  
  
"But who is she, and why did she come to the dance club?"  
  
"She comes there every friday, cause she likes the drinks, and her   
  
name is Aki."  
  
Aki, I thought.Why was it so familiar?  
  
"Hey!"Michelle exclaimed."Don't run away with your thoughts!"  
  
She hugged me and kissed me.I wrapped my arms around her waist,   
  
and kissed her back.But for some reason, I couldn't stop thinking   
  
about Aki.I didn't like her, or so I thought, but there was something   
  
about her that bothered me.I had to find out.  
  
*********************  
  
Yeah that's it for now, and I'm not taking in any ideas on what should happen during the story, since I already have it planned out.Thanks for reviewing, and bye bye for now!  
  
~Jacky Ryu~  
  
Kurayami 


	7. Kisses, but not under the missletoe

Hi it's me again!Your favourite writer!  
  
Ppl:Yeah as if!You're a witch!  
  
*cough cough*If I am, then I will make you commit seppuku (suicide), and I also command you to read this, and I mean that.  
  
Ppl:*stare, crickets chirp*Ah who cares, lets go.*leave*  
  
Okay then no more updating!  
  
Ppl:Throw rotten tomatoes and cabbages  
  
*dodges*Fine just please keep reading if you liked it so far.  
  
********************************  
  
CHAPTER 7/ Kisses, but not under the misletoe  
  
::Aki's POV::  
  
I saw Ray at the dance club, hanging out with MIchelle. He was   
  
watching me drink for a while, so I left without saying a word. If he   
  
doesn't want to talk to me then fine.I just wish he would remember!   
  
Margarett kept trying to cheer me up, but it didn't work. So I went to  
  
the dance, and I asked Old Joe to put a couple drops of alchohol in   
  
my ice tea to get my mind off of things.I don't drink, but I really  
  
needed a little of it at the moment.It was a little too strong, and my   
  
heart started acting up when I was walking home.I colapsed on the   
  
ground, and passes out.  
  
When I woke up I was in my bed, and it was saturday. I did some   
  
usual chores, and went to the library to kill some time.I couldn't   
  
believe how fast Monday arrived.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Class listen up!"Our teacher shouted."We will have a dance   
  
tommorow!You may dress as you wish, just as long as it is   
  
apropriate.No see-through tops or skirts......"And he went on with the   
  
list.Basically we weren't supposed to reveal out private parts.  
  
Everyone was exited about the dance, but Margarett was sort of   
  
upset. No one had asked her to dance before, even if some guys did   
  
like her.I cheered her up a little and she wasn't so worried anymore.  
  
*************************************  
  
As I walked into our humongous gym, music boomed everywhere.I   
  
wore the same clothes that I wore to the dance club, and I leaned   
  
against the wall as usual.I spotted Margarett sitting on the bench.I   
  
didn't walk over, and she new exactly why.I hated sitting. Instead I   
  
walked over to the drink counter, and guess who I bumped into?  
  
That's right, Raymond.  
  
"Watch where you're going!"I shot at him.  
  
"Gee sorry."He shook his head sarcastically.  
  
I pulled down his shirt so low that his face was about five   
  
centemeters from mine.  
  
"Don't mess with me."I growled, and let go.  
  
Ray was a little stunned.He didn't expect that from me.  
  
I stormed away.  
  
::Ray's POV::  
  
Aki really suprised me with that stunt.She must take karate or   
  
something, because she was real quick!Michelle pulled me into the   
  
dance.It was a slow dance.I wrapped my arms around her waist, and   
  
she placed hers on my shoulders.She planted a kiss on my lips, and   
  
rested her head on my shoulder. I saw her look at the wall. I looked   
  
and saw who she was looking at.Aki. She was leaning against the   
  
wall watching us closely, but when she saw me look, she looked   
  
away.I saw Malikai walk near her, and they started talking   
  
and for some reason, I felt jealous.  
  
::End::  
  
::Aki's POV::  
  
I was suprised to see Margarett wear a short skirt!She never wore one   
  
like that, and especially the boots, really amazing for Margarett.She   
  
was probably expecting something out of it.I hope she got her wish.  
  
Mailkai walked up next to me, and leaned in an identicel position as   
  
me.  
  
"You're copying me."I smiled.  
  
"So what?"He smiled back.We laughed.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ray watching us closely.I wanted   
  
to turn around, stick my tounge out at him, and say "You don't even   
  
have friends this great, so what are you looking at?'', but I   
  
remembered that Malikai told me that he knew Ray, so it was a   
  
whole different story.  
  
"Well...."I started.  
  
"Well what?"Malikai asked.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask anyone to dance?"I asked him.  
  
He looked at me.  
  
"I'm not talking about me, someone else."I turned my eyes to  
  
Margarett.  
  
He instantly blushed.  
  
"But.."He stammered.  
  
I cut him off.  
  
"Go to her now!She can't find out that you like her if you just keep   
  
ignoring her.You hide feelings too well."  
  
"Um..okay, I'll give it a shot."He bit his lip, and breathed in.  
  
::End::  
  
::Malikai's POV::  
  
I walked slowly to the bench that Margarett was sitting on. She   
  
looked so peaceful and quiet, sitting down, gazing at the dancing   
  
couples.  
  
I walked right in front of her.Stupid thing to do.She looked beautiful,   
  
and really sexy.She was wearing a blue jean tight shortskirt, and a   
  
jean jacket up to her belly button.She was wearing long black leather   
  
boots, and a black short top.Her shoulder-length, silky hair was tied   
  
into pigtails, and she was wearing a jean berret.(the type most teen   
  
girls wear)  
  
She looked up at the sight of me, but didn't lose confidence or  
  
anything.  
  
"Um..can I sit here?"I asked pointing to the empty chair next to her.  
  
"Sure."She shrugged.  
  
"Nice of the school to make a dance, isn't it?"I tried to start another   
  
conversation.  
  
"Yeah, it's uh..really..pretty.I like watching the couples dance so   
  
peacefully, and I wish...."She laughed."I wish that I was one of   
  
them."She realized she was talking to me, and blushed.  
  
"I know what you mean.Your friend Aki has a really big attitude,how  
  
come she doesn't want a boyfriend? She has good looks, she just   
  
gotta lighten up."I did my best to keep the converstation going.  
  
"She's...waiting for the right one, I guess.And its probably because of   
  
her style of living.It's really difficult trying to live while being   
  
different from everyone."  
  
"Like you?"I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
A new slow dance started.It's now or never, I told myself.  
  
"Umm..Margarett?"I asked.  
  
She looked at me.  
  
"Do you want to dance?"  
  
She blushed a little.  
  
"Yeah, sure."She answered.  
  
We walked into the crowd, and I wrapped my arms around her body,   
  
and she placed hers on my shoulders.She layed her head down, and   
  
closed her eyes halfway.The dance was almost done.I decided it was   
  
time.  
  
"I love you Margarett."I whispered in her ear.  
  
There was a moment of silence, and I realized I had done something   
  
really wrong.She probebly hated me now.But then she responded.  
  
"I love you too."And I kissed her.  
  
**************************  
  
Too much romance, do you think i shoud rate this fic PG or   
  
something?Anyway, I was looking through my japanese notes, and i   
  
found that Aki means fall(season).Pretty wacky.Thanks for reading,   
  
and I'll see you in the next chappie. 


	8. Do you or do you not?

This is getting a little out of control.I swear I will kill the love elf, if its the last thing I do!!!!!!Does such elf even exist?Okay I'm joking, but there's not gonna be so much romance no more, and you might see that the story will not end happily ever after as most of them..I have a biiig suprise at the end....  
  
Chapter 8/ Do you remember me or not?  
  
::Ray's POV::  
  
My throat still hurt after Aki's "friendly" pulling. I had to keep   
  
rubbing it over throughout the day. I kept glancing in her dirrection,   
  
but she seemed to be ignoring the world.She just sat normally   
  
swinging her pencil over the paper.  
  
Later on in my locker, i found a short note:Do you remember me or   
  
not?.That was it.End of the note. No one signed it, but I knew it was   
  
from Aki.Who else would write that?  
  
Later on, I saw Aki walking in the hall.She merely gazed at the   
  
lockers she past.I ran up to her an blocked her way.She stopped, and   
  
continued walking as if I didn't exist.  
  
"Hey!"I shouted.  
  
She looked at me.  
  
"I don't!I don't!!!I DON"T!!!Now leave me alone!!"I shouted at her.  
  
Her eyes widened, but she didn't say anything.She turned back and   
  
walked away.  
  
I stood in the hall realizing what I just did. I might have just made   
  
herself collapse from the only spot she ever stood on..  
  
::End::  
  
Margarett walked alone in the halls after school, humming the tune   
  
that she danced at with Malikai. She spun around in the hall, her long   
  
black skirt swinging around her. Her curls followed her. She laughed   
  
as she put her books in her bag, and when she colsed her locker, she   
  
relaxed and smiled.  
  
She was about to start walking down the hall, when she saw Aki   
  
walking away from Ray. Ray stood there frozen.Margarett continued   
  
to walk and slowly, as if not noticing, she past Ray, but he placed a   
  
hand on her shoulder forcing her to turn around.  
  
"Margarett...I need to talk to you."His expression was certain.  
  
Together they sat on the fence ner the playground, both feeeling   
  
uncomfortable.  
  
"So..I needed to ask you, why does Aki think she knows me from the   
  
past?"Ray slowly spoke out.  
  
"Tell me something,.. how far to your past can you   
  
remember?"Margarett asked.  
  
"Well....I haven't thought of it that much."Ray shrugged his   
  
shoulders.  
  
" We're teenagers living on with our lives, we wake up, go to school,   
  
hang with our friens, eat, sleep, and wake up again. We strive to grow   
  
up, trying to become adults, and yet we know that once we will, life   
  
will still have a pattern. When something bad happens, we try our   
  
best to forget, but because of trying so hard, we keep remembering,  
  
and the good memories we think we can remember but because of   
  
not trying at all, we forget."Margarett explained.  
  
"But what does this have to do with anything?"Ray asked curiously.  
  
"Aki....was one of those good memories that become.....long   
  
forgotten."She jumped off the fence and walked away, leaving Ray in   
  
complete wonder trying his best, to remember....  
  
**************  
  
Okay, I know its a little...okay its really short compared to the other chapters but..I felt like leaving a cliffie, you can't blame me, can you??But at least you found out the meaning of the title!*smiles*  
  
I'll try to update soon, if I get any reviews that is... 


End file.
